Overhead doors are utilized to provide security and access control in institutional, industrial and commercial buildings. They fall into two general design categories: coiling doors and segmented panel doors. Each have their advantages and disadvantages making one better suited for a given design application.
Often times a segmented panel door is better suited for a particular application but cannot be used due to the increased space requirement needed to house the panels once the door is opened. Various attempts have been made to reduce the profile of the opened door. Known panel stacking designs maintain a fixed connection point between the panels such as a hinge, or otherwise fixedly link the opened panels, for example, with chains, to support the weight of the panels during opening.
Having to maintain a fixed connection point between the panels presents many disadvantages such as placing limitations on the ease of repair of damaged panels and requiring higher energy consuming operators to open the door. Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved stacking panel overhead door designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.